


New Vulcan, New Chapter

by robertbarretto



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, M/M, Mention of Ambassador Spock, Mentions of Enterprise Crew, New Vulcan, Off Duty, Post-Star Trek (2009), Previous mind meld, Spocks mother is gone and im still sad about it, Vacation, Vulcan Science Academy, Vulcan Telepathy, Vulcan is destroyed, genuine love, mixed timelines, possible sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertbarretto/pseuds/robertbarretto
Summary: The enterprise is undergoing long term upgrades and has just completed a one year mission on the fringes of Federation space. Most of the crew has left on vacation, leaving Jim stuck on Starbase 1. That is, until Spock invites him to New Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been writing for a few years as a side hobby, and this is my first actual posting online. I've also been a fan of Star Trek since I was a child, so hopefully I know what I'm doing!

Chapter One  
I

The ship had been docked at Star-base One for a few days. The Enterprise, and her crew, had just completed a one year mission in the Alpha Quadrant, slowly expanding the Federation's star charts. The crew manifest in front of me was almost identical to the prior one a year ago; Almost every single crew member had stayed, including the entire senior staff. As happy as that made me, as much as I lived to be a member of Starfleet, the past 12 months had been nothing but geological and cosmological mapping. Our next mission wasn't for sometime as the ship underwent upgrades and minor repairs, so most of the crew was on leave. I was essentially stuck at my desk without plans when Spock entered the office.  
“Captain, may I speak to you a moment.” His uniform was pressed clean as usual, and he appeared as ready as ever to embark on a mission. He was never one to take extended vacations, though he did appreciate his free time in his own way. It had been a few years with him as my first officer and we'd thankfully approached an enjoyable friendship. Which would be great if I hadn't caught myself stealing glances at him whenever I thought I could get away with it.  
“Of course Spock, what's up.” I stood from the desk and leaned forward, both hands pressed down on the table.  
“I noticed you are the only crew member who still remains stationed hear on Earth Space-dock”  
I tilted my head slightly, “Well you are too but yes, I'm staying here for a lack of anything better to do.”  
“Actually Captain, I'm taking advantage of the window between missions. I've been asked by the Vulcan Science Academy to appear as a guest to their annual cultural heritage conference on New Vulcan.” His weight remained evenly distributed, but he glanced down if only for a moment.  
My heart sank slightly at the news I'd be alone for the entire docking period, but although Spock's expression remained impossible to read, he shifted his head forward. “Captain, I would not have come here directly without reason. Seeing as how you have 'nothing better to do' I thought it appropriate to ask if you'd wish to join me.”  
As quickly as I deflated, the hair's on my arms stood at attention, and rather than hide any excitement, I beamed a smile at my first officer, “So a festival on New Vulcan-”  
“A conference, Captain. I will also be assisting in the event itself.”, he interjected.  
“- A conference on New Vulcan, some fresh warm air-”  
He lowered his eyes into a confused stare, “It will reach degrees of 46 degrees Celsius-”  
I stood up straight and gestured outward with my hands, “I mean Spock, are you trying to dissuade me from joining you?”  
A nearly silent sigh escaped him, and he stood at attention, “Of course not Captain, the offer still stands. I leave tomorrow at 0500 hours if you wish to accompany me.”  
“Good, that gives me plenty of time to pack.”

II

0500 is what most sane people would call an ungodly hour. Even in a space station, where time is regulated and could theoretically be adjusted with a few buttons, 0500 is too early for anyone to do anything. Unless you're Spock or his traveling companion. The night before I'd all too excitedly packed some light clothes, both casual and a single formal outfit, and sent notice to the admiralty that I'd be taking my time off after all. That excitement was considerably dulled by the fact that I was half asleep shuffling across the lower deck towards the airlock. While I had arrived no later than five past 0500, my first officer was already beginning takeoff procedure.  
He again looked completely for a mission, fully conscious and neatly groomed. This time however, he was not in his uniform but instead a dark slightly metallic brown robe and pants. “You're late, though I've come to expect that.”  
His tone was clearly non-hostile, and in my haze of having just woken up I clicked my tongue and tilted my head; “Awe, Spock you waited for me.”  
He continued with preparations to leave, now sealing the airlock and the shuttles cabin. His gaze remained on the console in front of him as he signaled departure from Space-dock and took us out of the earth's orbit. “As I asked you to join me, it would have been rude of me to leave without you.”  
“So you care, got it. I know Earth to Vulcan is-” I held back the words, silently upset I hadn't chosen my words better, “Was a short trip, how long until we reach New Vulcan.  
His gaze remained on his work, though I could tell my words had reached him. “New Vulcan is two sectors further, and as such will take one full day to reach at our current speed. We are on schedule.”  
I set my bags in the storage compartments built into the walls and took my seat next to him in the cockpit, watching out the front as we turned just shy of Jupiter and engaged warp. The sight of stars stretching into thin white lines was comforting, though I still felt bad at having misspoke earlier. The destruction of Vulcan was still fresh in everyone's mind, especially Spock's. He lost his mother, his home-world, and so much of his identity in a single day. Under my command. Time had passed, and the efforts of millions have begun to turn New Vulcan into a replacement world, but his heart still hurt from thinking of how Spock had been crushed when it was his job to ensure the safety of as many as he could.  
I lowered my gaze to my hands on the console, inches from his and I felt a familiar sensation. For human's we call it magnetism but truthfully, it was the weak telepathic field all Vulcan's possessed. Ever since the mind-meld with Ambassador Spock he'd become sensitive to his own Spock's presence. It was like a warmth that reminded him of feelings he couldn't quite grasp at, those feelings being Spock's own thoughts. A few moments had passed and not only had I caught myself staring, I realized that Spock had almost definitely noticed. On top of that, he might have felt my own mental presence in his space, though if he did he made no sign of it nor did he move his hand.  
In an attempt to not only gently deflect the connection but break the silence, I sat back in my chair and turned fully to face him. “So Spock, what can I expect at this conference.”  
“It's a tradition of the Academy to display the works of it's best and brightest, often attracting other great minds of the Federation. This is the first year it will take place on New Vulcan, as this is the first year the Academy is fully operational.”  
“So is it all sciences?”  
He gently shook his head, turning slightly away from the screens to face me. “While that is typically the focus, the Academy holds the event in conjunction with other institutions. Typically student's in other fields such as the arts display their works as well.”  
I perked up slightly at the the idea. I spoke Vulcan decently well having taken it at the Academy and I've known Spock for years, but I was far from knowledgeable about the finer aspects of his culture. “I look forward to it Spock, thanks for inviting me.  
“I'm appreciative that you find interest in the event, I look forward to it myself.” He finished setting the autopilot and turned to get up. As he rose, his height registered in my mind after him being seated the whole time, his body stretching ever so slightly. “I will be in the quarters, you may return to sleep if you wish.”  
He disappeared into the back cabin, and I watched him do so. Once he was gone I realized I had again been staring. I shook my head around and realized I was still half in my pajamas, and decided to follow him. He was in his bunk opposite mine, reading a data-pad no doubt containing the details of the event. I nodded quietly, Slid under the covers, and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

 

III

I was deep under the blanket, in total silence. When I peeled it away from my face I paused for a moment, before remembering that I had indeed joined Spock on the shuttle. Across from me, he sat perfectly still in meditation, the data-pad off to his side. In this trance like state, I propped my arm against my head and looked at him. I had just been dreaming of being on the bridge with him, the lines between actual reality and those memories blurring together in my mind. Silently I slid from my bunk and into the bathroom. I did my morning routine now, since I skipped it to try and make it to the shuttle in time. I pulled my toothbrush from my bag and took it with me into the shower, brushing as the sonic waves hit me. It didn't quite feel as good as a conventional shower but was nonetheless relaxing.  
I was still tired but as the vibrations hit me I realized how long I'd been in there. The door chimed, and I paused. The shower walls were mostly transparent, and Spock and I had of course served together for sometime. There was nothing wrong with it and he probably just had to pee or something. I faced away from the entrance and shouted he was clear to enter.  
“Apologies Captain, I left some of my belongings in here.” He moved straight to the sink and picked up a few loose item's I'd failed to notice.  
I glanced over my shoulder when I realized he was indeed fully dressed. Still, I was naked. The only thing stopping him from seeing me as such was some partially transparent walls. I kept turned slightly to avoid any accidental first contacts. “It's 1300 hours now right? I didn't realize I'd slept so much.”  
His eyes remained fixed on gathering a few loose items on the sink, “It's of no consequence captain, we still have several hours before reaching New Vulcan.”  
I raised my voice just above the sound of the shower. “Spock, we're on leave and I'm your guest, just call me Jim.”  
His eyes ever so slightly glanced in my directly, “If you'd like, Jim.”  
I poked my eyes over the top of the shower to look at him, “That's more like it Spock, we've been friends for years it's not like I still call you commander.”  
He turned to leave, and in doing so looked back and stated simply, “You are correct, Jim.”  
Once the door shut behind him, I relaxed a bit and finished my shower. The rest of the trip passed as I'd expect, Spock was deep in preparations and I'd brought along a few ways to entertain myself. It was late into the evening when Spock looked up from his work and at me, who coincidentally was also on a data-pad “Jim' what's that beeping sound.”  
I looked up from my screen to see him with a single raised eyebrow. “it's Pong.”  
“Pong?”  
“Yeah it's an old earth game from when human's first developed digital entertainment.”  
“Captain I was under the impression you've been reading this whole time.”  
I smirked and tilted my head back. “What, there's nothing wrong with it. It's simple, you move a board to keep the ball out of your end zone, either competing against a computer or to clear a blockade.”  
“So it's a military exercise?” The puzzled look remained on his face, “Other cultures had similar games though all of them archaic.”  
“Less military more just for funsies. Did you wanna try it?” and in saying so, I held the screen towards him, having paused the game between blips.  
Spock's expressions were always easier to read off duty, and while it was just the two of us they were even easier. A breath escaped his nose as he outstretched a hand, his fingers brushing against mine on the underside of the data-pad The moment lasted just over a second, his telepathic field meeting my awareness, like seeing a blurry image of each other. The lingering sensation faded as quickly as it appeared as he retracted his arm now holding the data-pad Wordlessly, he resumed my game where I'd left off. I realized my arm was still outstretched and as I brought it back I quickly found myself looking for anything to do. The night continued in this fashion, the methodical beeping of his game had almost synced up to my heartbeat. Eventually I fell asleep in my bunk again, glad to hear the beep behind me. 

IV

The next time I'd woken up, it was because the cabin lights grew brighter to simulate sunrise. The bunk across from me was empty but neatly made, and the bathroom door was just barely open. Inside, I could see Spock in front of the sink. His hair was slightly messy, and he wore the same clothes as the day before. I wasn't expecting him to start stripping the clothing off and I definitely should have looked away faster. When I heard the sonic shower start, I gathered my blanket around my waist and shuffled to his side of the cabin. On the shelf in his bunk was my data-pad, the game was paused but the timer in the corner revealed he'd been playing for several hours if not the whole night. His score was, of course, in the thousands.  
I kept myself away from the door to the bathroom and got as ready as I could with him in there. Eventually I had nothing else to do and knocked a few times. “You may enter.”  
Spock's height made it so he was nearly a head over the shower walls, and he faced sideways. It wasn't for modesty that he looked away, we'd lived in close quarters on missions all the time and had seen each other in various states of undress a few times. Instead, he looked away as to give me privacy, because honestly I just needed to pee. “I saw the data-pad, did you get any rest at all?”  
His hands ran through his black hair, the sonic waves making it messy, “Actually I found the game to be most relaxing, almost like meditation once I'd become accustomed to it.”  
“Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, and now I have a new high score to beat. Also, the daylight simulators kicked in does that mean we're there yet?”, I stood and began washing my hands.  
“Yes actually, we've been in orbit around New Vulcan for 37 minutes. You have time to get ready before I begin landing procedures.” Without warning, the shower door slid open automatically. Because it's a sonic shower, there was no steam. Which meant nothing was hidden, and I got a full look at a totally naked Spock. He moved casually, the same way he would if were totally dressed. Nothing he did had any hesitation as he appeared beside me, still naked, and began combing his hair. For some reason, that made me feel like the naked one. Our shoulders almost brushed but I was too aware of it and stepped back slightly as I finished brushing my teeth. The last thing I needed was Spock accidentally picking up on my thoughts and emotions while seeing him naked.  
“Uh I'm gonna go get dressed, start getting everything ready for landing. I can shower where we're staying.”  
“If you prefer, I'll be with you momentarily.”  
I left the bathroom as blush finally reached my face. To distract myself, I unpacked a set of clothes for the first day in New Vulcan's heat. It was a linen shirt, a golden color decorated in a Vulcan print. Spock had actually got it for me as a gift a while back but this was the first time I've had a reason or the free time to wear it. By the time I was fully dressed, Spock emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. It was a black outfit, with longer sleeves and the inner lining was a silvery color with a slight shine. He looked at the shirt I was wearing and nodded, “An apt choice, I'm glad you liked the shirt.”  
“Well I'm glad you've given me the opportunity to wear it.” I gave him a grin that spread across my face, and a slightly smile appeared on his face for a moment before subsiding.  
“I notified Vulcan Flight Control of our arrival and we've been cleared to land at our temporary residency whenever we'd like.” He moved over to the console and slid his fingers across the display, and with that gesture the shuttle gently tipped downwards as we entered descent. As the view outside became clearer and we broke through the clouds, the view was breathtaking. Unlike Vulcan, New Vulcan had a light amount of vegetation and was ever so slightly more temperate. In the few years and months since the first colonists arrived, they'd already erected a small city. From this altitude I could see the majority of the buildings, including a large rust colored campus with several spires and curved rooftops; Spock noted this as being the New Vulcan Science Academy's campus and the reason for the trip. We descended further landing in a more rural area just outside the major district. The shuttle then touched down in front of a stone and metal structure. It was like if an earth cottage had done away with the fantasy element it invoked and replaced with good old Vulcan logic. It was warm out, the local plant life was pretty, and he wasn't alone. Better yet, he was with Spock.  
I walked out after him, gave a friendly pat on the back, and smiled, “let's unpack Spock, I wanna take a look around the place.”

 

V

To my surprise, the inside was decorated. And not like hotel decorations, but personal ones (though Vulcan design sense may not be far off from that). Still, just walking in felt like stepping into someone's home. There were elements of personal taste that seemed a bit strange, decorations too niche to be standard issue, and photographs. Not just paintings and other artwork, but real photographs. Spock had been walking ahead of me and stopped just past the doorway, leaving me to peep around behind him. I was about to open my mouth when I realized what he was staring at. On the wall opposite the entrance, was a diagram. It was intricate, with at least a hundred small photos. Lines connected them like a star chart, thinning out and cultivating into two framed portraits. The first one was a wedding photo, of Sarek and Amanda. Beneath it, connected by a single silver line, was Spock's graduation photograph taken on the day he became a Starfleet officer.  
I was close enough to his back that I felt his emotions seep out quietly. It was like hearing a hurricane tiptoe towards your window, the feeling of resentment and respect he felt for his father, and the utter grief he still held for his mother. My eyes widened when it hit me, Spock wasn't trying to suppress his emotions. His knuckles were a pale green, almost white, around the straps of his bags, his posture was rigid, and his jaw was set in stone. I didn't know what to do to help, I didn't know if I should help, but that storm was getting louder. I did the only thing I could think of, and I placed a hand on his back. It felt like touching stone with how tense he was, but he then softened. “Apologies Jim, it has been...some time since I'd seen this. I thought it destroyed with Vulcan. Sarek must have had it recreated.”  
It was clear now this was no rented residency, but Ambassador Sarek's new home. I looked around briefly for the elder but remembered he was working on relations with the New Romulan Republic. “I'm sorry, Spock.”  
A hand reached up and met mine, but rather than push it away he simply left it there for a moment. “It's alright, It was a moment of weakness. Let us-”  
I pulled on his shoulder to turn him around. “Spock. You know emotions don't equate to weakness. Even the most disciplined Vulcan's acknowledge their importance, even the bad ones.”  
His eyes studied me for a moment, his eyes lowering briefly, “You are correct captain, I simply meant it was your human behavior 'rubbing off' on me, as Dr. McCoy likes to say. I understand your point however.”  
He stepped out from the entryway, guiding me through the common space, past the kitchen and dining area, up the stairs to second common area. He stopped in front of one of two doors, and opened it to reveal a bedroom. The inside was much less decorated than the rest of the home, with only a few small items on the shelves. When he set his bags down he turned to me, “Captain- Jim, we will be sharing these quarters. It is Vulcan custom that the bedroom is a private place, and the other is Sarek's. I will take the couch so you may take the bed.”  
“Ah come on Spock, it's your bed, I won't have you sleeping on the couch. Besides I'm no stranger to-”  
“Couch surfing, yes, I am aware. Still, you are a guest here.”  
I hadn't expected to share a bedroom with him on this trip, but I knew better than to hope for sharing a bed as well. Lucky for me, the universe had decided to compromise. the only couch in the room was essentially the same unit as the bed. It seemed to be joined side to back, with the couch facing a small empty bookshelf and being just a few feet lower. “I mean they're essentially the same thing, but you win Spock.” I gently slapped his shoulder and dumped my bag at the foot of the bed.  
“I was unaware there was a competition, though I am unsurprised at the outcome.”  
“Well everything can be a competition if you make it one, especially a game of Pong. I'll beat that high score.”  
The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, “Unlikely, Jim.”  
“We'll see about that, I bet I can beat it by the time this trip is over. That aside, I still need a sonic shower, where is it in here?”  
He gestured to a slightly indented panel on the wall which slid away when approached to reveal a full bathroom. “Perks of an Ambassador eh Spock?”  
“On the contrary, this is downsized significantly from our home on Vulcan. Though you are correct in assuming his position influenced the design, the only purpose of the second bedroom is that an Ambassador is expected to have the occasional guest. He is widowed, with neither of his children living at home.”  
A faint memory of Spock's sister flashed in my head, I think I'd met her years ago directly after the Romulan conflict. “Michael right, your sister?”  
“Indeed, she remains on the Discovery currently.”  
I nodded, genuinely interested in Spock's family life. Still, the warm weather was beginning to get to me, and I hit the door frame a few times, “We'll I'll be out of the shower soon, see you soon.”  
_'See you soon', as if I'm not living with him for the whole vacation. You're smoother than that Jim Kirk._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Spock make us leave the station at 0500 if we had nothing to do?
> 
> Spock and Kirk do some small activities before heading out to the VSA for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof hang in their folks, im still getting used to writing! Also, if anyone has any Spirk recommendations feel free to put them in the comments!

Chapter 2  
I

Shortly after showering, I realized it was cooler in the house. Spock had changed the climate control settings to earth-like conditions, no doubt for my sake after realizing how quickly I'd found it warm. On top of that, of course he'd already unpacked and made the couch a respectable bed. I was alone in the room, Spock no doubt attending to some business. Naturally, I took a look around the bedroom.   
The bookshelf in front of the couch was now slightly more filled. Across it's top was an incense burner in the Vulcan fashion, his badge, his communicator, a few carved stones no doubt instrumental in his meditation, and some other items of convenience. My bags still laid unpacked at the foot of the bed. Rather than unpack now, I simply put back on my outfit, moved the bag to the side not shared by the couch, and sat for a minute. The window was large, taking the majority of the wall for itself. Outside was sunny, the flora of the planet framing the dry rocky landscape. I'd been to Vulcan, and though I was certainly far from a native, I still recognized the differences between the two worlds. It was ever so slightly like earth, like a world made from it's tropical zone, but with significantly less water. It was as if it were designed for him to be happy.  
I shook my mind clear, and sprung off the bed and out into the upstairs common area. I expected to see him there but found it empty instead. The house was unfamiliar, and it took me a moment to notice the faint sound of Spock speaking in Vulcan downstairs. When I peaked over the railing, I spotted him on holo-call with another Vulcan, this one older and in more traditional robes. It had been some time since I heard or tried to understand Vulcan, the ships computer usually doing the work for me. I got the gist though, an update on preparations for the conference, festival, whatever, and some of his duties. Rather than eavesdrop, I silently crept down the stairs just out of a view of the Vulcan Spock was on call with and entered the kitchen. Because of the open floor plan, the kitchen island was in view of where he was standing, with the elder's back to me.   
The clock read early afternoon, and when I checked the fridge I'd seen that it was freshly stocked. It looked like he'd told whoever in advanced that I'd be joining him because there was a mix of human and vulcanian indigence. Judging by the lack of dishes and that he's been on that call for a bit, hell why not make lunch for us. Within the time it took Spock to finish his call, occasionally making eye contact, I'd prepared a simple lunch for two. When he walked over, he looked over the food and I'd wager his expression was pleased. “Thank you Jim, this looks most appetizing.”  
“Well I should hope so, I did my best to use Vulcan ingredients and a few of the Earth ones I found in the fridge. It's a few grilled vegetables, some kind of purple grain, and a pitcher of Vulcan Spice Tea. I did my best to make it how you like but, I'm not usually a tea person much less an expert.”  
He sat at the island with me, using the set of utensils I'd found in the drawer. He took a sip of tea and closed his eyes. “It seems you paid excellent attention, this is quite nice.”  
I grinned at the compliment, “Awe Spock, are you just saying that?”  
He gave me a puzzled look, “You know I would not say it if it weren't factual”  
I somehow grinned wider, “I know, I'm just glad you enjoy it. And honestly, I don't remember eating some of the other stuff in here but I'm here to sample Vulcan culture, right?”  
His eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared at my plate. Quickly, he speared a deep red, almost tomato like fruit from my plate. “Hey you have on your plate, why are you taking mine-”  
“Captain, this is Forati Fruit. It is quite lethal to humans, unless boiled at extreme temperatures”, and with that he placed it onto a napkin between us.  
I sucked in my own lips for a second and stared at it for a moment, “Well I'm glad you caught it, you just keep saving my life huh.”  
Amusement played on his face when he spoke, “Would I be a good first officer if I did not?” Often times, the other members of the crew would ask me how I could tell what Spock was thinking. Granted, reading any Vulcan is it's own language but it always seems simpler with him. Besides, I wouldn't be a good captain if I didn't know what he was thinking. I only wish I could read more than just facial expressions.  
After checking for any stray bits of Forati Fruit, we kept eating and not to toot my own horn but I'm still a pretty decent cook. Spock actually seemed to enjoy the meal, though he ate with the same methodical way he does with anything. “So, how was you call, what was that about.”  
“The Academy's chairmen of the conference called to discuss my role in preparation, as well as when I'll be judging the submissions.”  
“Wait-”, I set my fork down for a moment, “Judging? As in competition?”  
Spock looked up from his food, “Yes, it's part of my duties. I'll be one of the members voting on this years winners. It's me as well as some of the professors and other guests. My contribution is in the scientific fields while others weigh in on the more cultural aspects of the submissions.”  
“So you mix the sciences and arts against each other to compete?”  
“It is my belief, and a common one among my people, that the two are one and the same.”

 

II

I got suspicious when the sun went down. I hardly noticed the time since Spock did the same thing all day; He read messages left by the science academy, read up on some of the students that'll be exhibiting pieces, read some more, and spoke to me. The house was certainly a nice place to spend the day, with all the openness it felt almost like camping. But again, something was strange. While he was reading a lot, we hadn't actually... done much. I kept myself entertained, and I actually enjoyed the time with him, but Spock is always working. Now he wasn't.  
“So.”  
He looked up from his tablet waiting for me to finish my thought.  
“Spock what are you doing.” I was sitting on the counter at this point, no doubt unacceptable for some people but hey Sarek isn't home.  
“Making myself familiar with the other judges.” He said so looking back at the screen. The display was see through so on it I saw some professor's profile, a seemingly middle aged Vulcan woman with in ceremonial robes with a neutral face.  
“Yeah but like, what's up. I know you've been reading but you've been unusually...lax today. Is the convention grounds not staged yet or what, why the day at home.”  
He set the tablet on his knee and met my eyes, “Was today unsatisfactory?”  
“No I'm enjoying it, trust me,” _why did I say that,_ “but I'm used to you working more.”  
He paused for a moment, thinking into space. He does this when he's trying to phrase things perfectly. “I am not needed at the Academy yet. Any of the reading I've done has been for my own information rather than duty. I find your company... enjoyable. Hence why I extended my invitation to you.”  
I'm not Vulcan, I don't have years of mental disciplined. And because of that, it is _extremely_ hard for me to try not to smile as wide as I felt like. “Well I am James T. Kirk who doesn't enjoy my company?”  
His head tilted in that same way it always does when I know he's about to hand me my ass, “The Romulan Star Empire, quite a few Klingons, half the Admiralty at star fleet-”  
“Alright alright you win, but I'm sure I could win them over.” I hopped off the counter and worked my way to the couch where he sat, patting my hand on his shoulder as I turned the corner and hopped over the back onto to the cushion beside him. Vulcan couches are firmer than most but he still bounced with it, thought no witty reply followed.  
“If you'd prefer a change of space you may accompany me to the Academy tomorrow, if you so wish.” He reached for the table and set down the datapad for a short cup of the Vulcan Spice Tea from earlier. The dark purple liquid swirled gently in his even hands, the flecks of reds and golds moving just a little on the surface. “It's an introductory day, I'll be meeting with some of the professors as well as touring the grounds.”  
“Are you sure it's OK if I go with you I mean I get it if-” He turned to me and gave me a look, like he knew I hadn't caught up to something yet.  
“Captain, my invitation to you was not simply to enjoy this home. My invitation extends to the convention, as my guest. You are more than welcome to accompany me throughout the whole process if you so wish.”  
My face was clearly beet read, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks when he said it. When I didn't speak for a moment, he moved closer and I felt my heart race, his eyes staring into mine with his hands suddenly on my face. Then he lifted my eyes and checked the inside of my mouth, “Captain, are you injured I thoroughly checked your food for any Forati Fruit.”  
“What?” I said, suddenly very confused and still just as aware of how close he was.  
“You stopped responding for several moments, you experienced flushing of your face, I thought you'd accidentally ingested some of the fruit.” He returned to his seat, confident that I was indeed not dying. His hands were in direct contact with my face, he had to have sensed something.  
“Spock I'm fine it's just-... I'd be happy to join you tomorrow.”  
He nodded picking up his datapadd and closing out the files he had open. “I'll be meditating for the rest of the night, I will see you in the morning.”  
That night I stayed up on my own for a bit, in the common area reading up on the convention and some of it's past winners. When I finally did turn in, I found him deep in meditation. I quietly fell asleep on the bed, happy with the fact that not only was I spending time with him off duty, he was happy to do the same with me.

III

I was starting to think Spock made us leave Starbase one at 0500 hours for no reason. We still managed to get there in the morning of the next day, spent the entire time relaxing at home together, and now when he finally did have business to attend to we woke up at 0900 hours instead. Still early, but for him that's probably sleeping in a lot. Ironically, I was awake first. I opened my eyes to see the high wooden ceiling above the bed, and the window behind my head. It was a few minutes before our alarm, a habit of mine after years of hating alarms. Spock on the other hand runs like clockwork and was still asleep on the couch part. His hair was somehow both neat and clearly messy by his standards, his blanket was still crisply folded, and he's hardly moved at all in his sleep. The way the light hit, I could see the most subtle green tones on his lips, his hands, his cheeks. I must have been staring for a few minutes because next thing I knew the alarm started going off and we began our day. It was a calm run of the mill morning, sharing company and getting ready visit the grounds of the Science Academy.  
The red sands and lush pockets of plant-life spread beneath us during transport and continued into the infantile but flourishing city of d'Vel'nahr, which Spock later explained meant “Vulcan by choice.” The campus itself was nearly finished in it's construction, though tents and equipment were being used to set up for the convention. It was a series of tall buildings that seemed to curve in ways that challenged the laws of geometry. Now I'd never visited the old Academy, but according to Spock and the documentation on it, but apparently it was built deep within the cave systems of Vulcan. It seems the council of elders saw this as an opportunity to leap ahead in their facilities, though they were already impressive to begin with.  
When we touched down, I watched the shoulders on my first officer straighten and he stood just a little taller than usual. He caught my gaze before the shuttle opened it's door and I mirrored his pose just in time. Outside was an elderly Vulcan, which by their life span meant he was well over a hundred years old. His hair was a good percentage white, and his face had it's fair share of lines, though he stood as tall and firm as anyone half his age. I didn't recognize him, but Spock certainly did judging by the subtle shifts in the hands he held behind his back.  
“Head Council Member V'Las. I was unaware you would be awaiting our arrival.”, Spock said so taking a step out from the shuttle and onto the descended ramp.  
“I felt it prudent to greet you as you are a guest here. I was unaware you had a traveling companion with you, It is agreeable to meet with you as well.” The elder glanced to me and nodded his head, though I couldn't quite tell if he was actually ok with me being here.   
“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, and my guest for the conventions duration.” The younger Vulcan's chin was held level with the ground, his face almost like stone as he gestured slightly to me.  
“Of course, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier. Your name is quite well known.”   
I resisted the urge to say _oh it's fine just call me jim_ since I had a feeling Spock was already less than happy about seeing the chairmen. “It's an honor to visit the New Vulcan Science Academy, the progress you've made in construction is quite inspiring.”  
“Thank you Captain, your praise is appreciated. Commander Spock, I have duties to attend to but I did prepare this for your visit and duties today.” From his robes, the chairmen produced a datapad of purely Vulcan design and held it out for his younger to take it. “On it is a comprehensive guide to the new facilities including maps and introductory files for the departments and department heads. Should you require assistance, it also function as a communicator in one such event. I would take my leave now.” He nodded gently, with us mirroring the movement and waiting a moment before the elder disappeared into one of the buildings.   
“What's his deal?” I asked, finally dropping my shoulders. I noticed he relaxed ever so slightly too, but hesitated.  
“He is the chairmen of the Academy.” He responded, now glancing over the datapad now in his possession.  
“Yeah I know that, but you know what I'm asking. What made you tense up?”  
Dark eyes met mine, and after a split moment of silence he responded; “He presided over the Academy when I turned down my invitation to attend.”  
Memory of the story surfaced in my head, and I failed to contain a snorting sound, “Spock didn't you also give him the middle finger?”  
The Vulcan raised a singular eyebrow, nodding his head slightly, “I did.”  
“Well that certainly showed him, and look now you're invited as a guest to _judge_ at the Academy's favorite party.” I patted a hand on his back, quickly lowering it as I remembered we were still a very much formal setting.   
“It is.... certainly interesting. Our first stop is the...”, his voice continued as I was distracted by the way satisfaction had subtly registered on his face. When he finally did look up to match my gaze, I let out a cough and straightened my spine.  
“Well Mr. Spock, feel free to lead the way.”


End file.
